


Art of Legally in Red

by ma_r



Series: Legally in Red [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Legally Blonde, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has it all. He wants nothing more than to be Mr. Pendragon, husband of Sofia Side. But there is one thing stopping her from accepting his proposal: He is not serious. Arthur rallies all of his resources and gets into Harvard, determined to win her back.A Legally Blonde AU in which Arthur is Elle Woods and Merlin is Emmett Richmond/Forrest. There is also a lot of smiles as well as an immense amount of eye-contact and dog cuddles.ART





	Art of Legally in Red

Chapter 1: Dear Arthur 

Harvard's Acceptance Letter 

 

Chapter 2:  Welcome To Harvard 

 

Cavall Pendragon

 

Chapter 3: The Case 

The Judge's Gavel 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://exolovek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
